It's My Life
by TheClaudMaster
Summary: Four young adults are in a band. And because they are all treated the same by their parents, they use what they love, Music, to bring them together and show their parents that they can achieve anything. It's funny as it is dramatic. I suck at summaries so just enjoy, will ya.
1. Chapter 1

**Korra's Song on drums: Burnout by Green Day  
watch?v=_rqDWiFtUPk -Music Video  
watch?v=E5bmUX6ngq0 -Drum Cover**

**Mako's song on guitar: Basket Case by Green Day watch?v=NUTGr5t3MoY -Music Video  
watch?v=T5kizqkxV2g -Guitar Cover**

**Asami's song also on guitar: Bad Reputation by Joan Jett  
watch?v=KAR0bdp0LfA -Remastered Version  
Sorry couldn't find a good cover. Google it if you want.**

**Bolin's song on bass: Come Out and Play by The Offspring  
watch?v=QJ9r4gM20ME -Music Video  
watch?v=06SDdNh1M4I -Bass Cover**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra (Or anything pertaining it), Gibson, Stratocaster, El Comino's, Harley Davidson, Green Day's 'Basket Case' and 'Burnout', Joan Jett's 'Bad Reputation' Remastered, The Offspring's 'Come Out and Play', or Chuck's.**

* * *

Korra POV

I play whenever I'm bored. I play when I need to practice. I play whenever I'm mad at anyone. Mad at him. I block him out and go upstairs to my fairly big room and slam the sound-proof door shut.

My walls are blue, my bed is white. My posters consist of bands ranging from The Offspring to Green Day. I sit on the stool behind my seven piece, black and blue drum set. I pick up the long wooden sticks sitting on the snare drum and start to play the beat to Burnout by Green Day.

It's an easy piece to me and maybe an intermediate or expert to others. But I've been drumming since I was 10. I'm 21 now and practically a professional. But the band I'm in hasn't been discovered yet and we're still just a garage group, basement dwellers, excellent experts.

As I played the beat I just got angrier at my Father for not believing that I can actually make out of the garage and into the big business. As I finished my set, I hit the cymbal a little harder than I should have and my right stick broke in two.

"Great." I sighed. "Now I'll to go to the store and get a new pair." I placed the broken pair of sticks in a drawer next to my bed with all the other cracked and broken ones. I got out an outfit to wear to replace my pajamas, which were long, white and grey plaid pants and a huge Patriots jersey. I don't even like the Patriots, but it's warm.

I put on a grey t-shirt that said "Drums Are My Life" and had a four piece set on it. I pulled on baggy blue jeans with holes in the knees. I threw on a brown leather jacket, pulled on my dirty white chucks, grabbed the keys to my blue 2010 El Comino SS and ran down the stairs. I almost was out the door when my father caught me leaving.

"Where are you going Korra?" He asked. He stood there behind me crossing his arms. He was brawny, had shoulder length hair and a chinstrap beard.

"I'm going out to buy a new pair of sticks." I simply said as I opened the door, ready to leave.

"Well, don't come home because your mother and I are gonna have a date night." He patted my shoulder. "Just don't get your hopes up, kid." He turned around and walked away. I scowled at him. When he turned the corner I slammed the door, got in my car and drove to my boyfriend's (Mako) house. He probably has sticks there anyways.

Mako's POV

My dad won't listen to me. He just won't. He can't get it through his thick skull that I want to play the guitar and sing. But he wants me to be like him and become a lawyer. I don't want to be a lawyer; I want to be a musician.

I ran up to my room, slammed the soundproof door shut and lay on my mattress with red bedspread and white pillow. I looked all around my room to see white walls covered with band posters; my favorite being Green Day. I got up and grabbed my Electric, red Stratocaster, with a white pick guard. I turned on the amp then plugged in my guitar. I turned the volume up to eight then started to play Basket Case by Green Day. I sang along.

_Do you have the time to listen to me whine  
About nothing and everything all at once?  
I am one of those melodramatic fools  
Neurotic to the bone, no doubt about it_

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up, I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid? Am I just stoned?_

_I went to a shrink to analyze my dreams  
She says it's lack of sex that's bringing me down  
I went to a whore, he said my life's a bore  
So quit my whining 'cause it's bringing her down_

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up, I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid? Am I just stoned?_

_Grasping to control  
So I better hold on_

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up, I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid? Am I just stoned?_

"I feel SO much better." I lay back down on my bed as I listen to Bolin play his bass guitar in the next room.

Bolin POV

"I hate it when they fight." I say quietly as I listen to their conversation.

Mako: "You don't know what I want, Dad." Exclaims Mako.

Dad: "I can get you into law school if I pull some strings. I have connections. You don't have connections in your line of work. I know what's best for you Mako." He yells.

Mako: "I'm not a little kid anymore, Dad. I'm 22 years old and I can fend for myself and Bolin's 20 and he can help himself, too." He spat.

Dad: Why can't you see that you won't make it without connections? You can have a better life." He calms down a bit.

Mako: "I WANT TO MAKE IT ON MY OWN, DAD! I DON'T WANT TO CHEAT MY WAY THROUGH LIFE! I WANT TO DO IT ON MY OWN WITH WHAT I LOVE!" Mako was fuming.

Dad: "Son, I just want wha-" Mako cut him off

Mako: "No, Dad." He said, calmer now. "You want what's best for you." I heard him walk up the stairs and slam his bedroom door. I thought he was going to break something like he usually did. I sighed. But I guess today was a 'calm day' because he started to play his guitar.

Once he finished I grabbed my bass guitar and amp then plugged it all in. I made sure my soundproof door was locked. I looked to my wall and saw band posters like Nirvana, Rage against The Machine and The Sugar Hill Gang, The Offspring. I got my bass ready and played Come Out and Play by The Offspring. "Perfect time to practice my bass riffs."

_You gotta keep 'em separated_

_Like the latest fashion  
Like a spreading disease  
The kids are strappin' on their way to the classroom  
Getting weapons with the greatest of ease_

_The gangs stake their own campus locale  
And if they catch you slippin' then it's all over pal  
If one guy's colors and the others don't mix  
They're gonna bash it up, bash it up, bash it up, bash it up_

_Hey, man you talkin' back to me?  
Take him out  
You gotta keep 'em separated  
Hey, man you disrespecting me?  
Take him out  
You gotta keep 'em separated._

Bolin finished there because he saw Korra park in front of our house in her blue 2010 El Camino. I unplugged my bass and put it on its stand then went downstairs to greet Korra. And so was Mako

Asami POV

I can't take it anymore. I just can't stand him. He doesn't want me in the Rock & Roll business, he wants me to be part of Future Industries and take it over after he dies. I'm educated in vehicles as much as the next motor-head, maybe even more, but I don't want to be part of it.

I'm the daughter of a very famous man. So when I freak out and it gets on National TV, I should be concerned. But I don't give a damn. I don't want to protect that reputation because I don't care about it. Hell I don't even want to protect ANY reputation. I don't give a shit what people think about me because I just DON'T. Whatever, it's hard to explain, really.

I stomp up the stairs, slam my soundproof door shut then plug in my Gibson Melody Maker. I grab the microphone then turn on the amp. I look at the band posters on my red wall. Joan Jett and The Blackhearts. "Alright, Let's do this." I begin to play.

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
What I'm gonna do  
An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation_

Oh no not me  
No (no, no, no, no)  
Not me (me, me, me, me)

An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
Never said I wanted to improve my station  
An' I'm only doin' good  
When I'm havin' fun  
An' I don't have to please no one  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me

I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
An' I don't really care  
If ya think I'm strange  
I ain't gonna change  
An' I'm never gonna care  
'Bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me

Pedal boys!

An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation  
The world's in trouble  
There's no communication  
An' everyone can say  
What they want to say  
It never gets better anyway  
So why should I care  
'Bout a bad reputation anyway  
Oh no, not me  
No no, not me

I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
You're living in the past  
It's a new generation  
An' I only feel good  
When I got no pain  
An' that's how I'm gonna stay  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not  
Not me, not me

Asami places her guitar in the case, grabs her Harley Davidson keys and walks out the front door. She mounts her black and maroon bike then hangs her guitar on a high hook tightly attached to the handle bars in front of her so she doesn't have to carry it. She shoves on her black helmet, pushes sown the face guard and starts the bike to go to Mako's house.

* * *

**Was the first chappy good? It's just an introduction. I have the next chappy planned out, don't worry. But I don't have a title for the story.**

**Me: *cries in a corner* I'M A FAILURE!**

**Bolin: No you're not. You're amazing.**

**Me: Really?**

**Mako: Yeah. I Love playing the guitar and singing.**

**Asami: I love playing lead guitar and sounding like Joan Jett.**

**Korra: I love beating the shit out of drums to get rid of my frustrations.**

**Bolin: And bass guitar really fits my personality.**

**Me: I'm glad you all think that. I love you guys *moves in for a group hug in which they all happily oblige***

**Alright. Favorite, Follow and Review. I'm open to idea's :D I'm open to constructive criticism, too. So do that and I'll see ya'll next time. YYEEEEE HHHAAAAAWWW!**

**-TheClaudMaster **


	2. Half Baked, Half Drunk

Here's chappy numba 2. Gets real interesting. So let's get goin', shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, El Camino's, Harley's, Gibson Stratocaster, Fender or it's Deluxe PJ, Rage's Renegades of Funk, Wendy's or its menu contents, Taco Bell, Stone Temple Pilots, Rhode Island, Sam Adam's (Boston Lager), Skyy Vodka or it's flavors, Joan Jett's I Love Rock 'n Roll, Spongebob Squarepants, Vacuum cleaners, Zippo, The Food Network, Dorito's, Corn Flakes, Twix, Twinkies, Funny Bones, Cupcakes, MTV, Yamaha, any U.S states or any countries, 16 and Pregnant, Green Day or American Idiot, Roman Candles, Nike, Axe or it's products, Cypress Hill, Aeropostale, Abercrombie, or The Sugar Hill Gang.

Please Review, Favorite and Follow. Ejoy, friends :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Asami pulled up to Mako's house and saw Korra's 2010 El Camino. She parked her Harley behind it, grabbed her guitar and walked into the open garage to see Mako, Bolin and Korra all at their instruments.

"Hey guys," Asami said with sadness and anger **(Sad + Mad = Smad)**, "How's it goin'?" She took her guitar out of its case and put the strap over her head and adjusted it then plugged it into the amp beside her.

Mako plugged in his red Stratocaster then adjusted the strap to his liking around his neck. "Same old, same old." Mako said as he tuned up his instrument. "My dad wants me to be a lawyer." He grabbed a red pick from his jeans pocket. "He still doesn't believe I can make it without connections. I mean can he get anymore infuriating? GAHHH!" Mako clenched his fists and almost punched through the drywall of the garage but Korra caught his fist.

"Mako, calm down. You don't want another broken wrist, do you?" Mako nodded as Korra walked back to her blue, nine piece drum set that said 'Team Avatar' on the bass drum, the name of their band. She began to adjust the mics near the toms.

Bolin finished tuning his bass guitar. It was a green Fender Deluxe PJ with 'Team Avatar' written across the top right-hand corner. He had a sad expression written all over his face. Mako noticed this.

"What's wrong, Bo?" Mako placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why does he pull me into the arguments between you two sometimes?" Mako already knew who he was talking about. Bolin looked up at him with sad eyes. What could he say? The dude was adorable.

"Because he wants you to follow in his footsteps, too. He wants you to be like him. But you're not, Bo. You're a strong person, who can endure anything and stand up for yourself. You're as unbreakable and tough as a rock." He patted his back and ruffled his hair. Bolin smiled at this then fixed his hair.

"Thanks Mako." He put on a wide grin that made him laugh.

"No problem, Bro." Mako turned to the microphone and spoke into it. "Alright. Is everyone ready?"

"Yep." The other three band mates answered simultaneously.

_No matter how hard you try, you can't stop us now  
No matter how hard you try, you can't stop us now_

we're the renegades in this atomic age  
this atomic age of renegades

we're the renegades in this atomic age  
this atomic age of renegades

Since the Prehistoric ages and the days of ancient Greece  
Right down through the Middle Ages  
Planet earth kept going through changes  
And then the renaissance came, the times continued to change  
Nothing stayed the same, but there were always renegades  
Like Chief Sitting Bull, Tom Paine  
Dr. Martin Luther King, Malcolm X  
They were renegades of their time and age  
The mighty Renegades

We're the renegades of funk  
(funk!)  
We're the renegades of funk  
(funk!)

We're the renegades of funk  
(funk!)  
We're the renegades of funk  
(funk!)

From a different solar system many many galaxies away  
We are the force of another creation  
A new musical revelation  
And we're on this musical mission to help the others listen  
And groove from land to land singin' electronic chants like  
Zulu nation  
Revelations  
Destroy all nations(x6)

Now renegades are the people with their own philosophies  
They change the course of history  
Everyday people like you and me  
We're the renegades, we're the people  
With our own philosophies  
We change the course of history  
Everyday people like you and me  
C'mon!

We're the renegades of funk  
(funk!)  
We're the renegades of funk  
(funk!)

We're the renegades of funk  
(funk!)  
We're the renegades of funk  
(funk!)

We're poppin', shockin', rockin', put a side of hip-hop  
Because where we're goin' there ain't no stop  
Poppin', shockin', rockin', put' a side of hip-hop  
Because where we're goin' there ain't no stop  
We Poppin',and shockin',and rockin', and put a side of hip-hop!  
'Cause we're poppin', shockin', rockin' put a side of hip-hop  
Poppin', shockin', rockin', put a side of hip-hop!

We're the renegades of funk  
(funk!)  
We're the renegades of funk  
(funk!)

We're the renegades of funk  
(funk!)  
We're the renegades of funk  
(funk!)

We're teachers of the funk  
And not of empty popping  
We're blessed with the force and the sight of electronics  
With the bass, and the treble the horns and our vocals  
'Cause everytime I pop into the beat we get fresh!

There was a time when our music  
Was something called a Big Street beat  
People would gather from all around  
To get down to the big sound  
You had to be a renegade in those days  
Take command of the dance floor

Say jam sucka!(JAM SUCKA)  
Say jam sucka!(JAM SUCKA)  
Say groove sucka (GROOVE SUCKA)  
Now groove sucka (GROOVE SUCKA)  
Say dance sucka (DANCE SUCKA)  
Say dance sucka (DANCE SUCKA)  
Say move sucka (MOVE SUCKA)  
Now move sucka (MOVE SUCKA)  
(x2)

We're the renegades of funk (funk)  
We're the renegades of funk (funk)

We're the renegades of funk (funk)  
We're the renegades of funk (funk)

We're the renegades of funk (funk)  
We're the renegades of funk (funk)

We're the renegades of funk (funk)  
We're the renegades of funk (funk

"That was great guys, let's take a break and go to lunch." Said Mako as he set his guitar down on a stand; as did Asami and Bolin.

"Great, I'm fucking starving." Said Korra as she twirled both drum sticks in her hands. "OHH, let's go to Wendy's."

"OHH, yeah. Let's go to Wendy's." Bolin interjected. "I want a Baconator." He closed his eyes and licked his lips.

"We went to Wendy's last time, guys." Mako scratched the back of his neck. "Plus, I don't like their service."

"Liar." Asami interjected. "You just don't wanna go there because you used to work there."

"No. It was because I caught one of the workers eating soft serve right out of the machine." Mako snapped.

"Well he probably got fired and hired by Taco Bell to lick shells." Asami joked as Korra hit her snare drum twice then her cymbal, making Bolin laugh.

"Alright, fine." Mako pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let's go to Wendy's." Korra and Bolin cheered as Korra did a drum fill. "Korra, you're driving." She frowned as she set her sticks on her snare.

"Alright, let's go." Korra said flatly as she fished her keys out of the pocket of her baggy blue jeans.

"Hey." Mako exclaimed. "Those are my jeans." Mako pointed to them.

Korra looked down at the worn out jeans. "Oh yeah. I think you left them at my house a while back." She explained. "I guess they got washed and shrunk a bit." She shrugged. "You want them back?" She jokingly began to unzip them.

"NO!" Mako half yelled. "You can keep them."

She zipped the fly back up and smirked as she crossed her arms. "Don't wanna see your girlfriend naked?"

"No, it's just that Asami and Bolin are here."

Asami interjected. "Oh please, Mako." Asami placed her guitar on the stand behind her. "It's not like me or Bolin haven't seen Korra naked before." She rested her hands on her hips and shifted her body weight to one leg. "In fact, it occurs during her drunken mishaps."

Mako turned his attention to Korra. He wasn't angry, confused, or sad, though; just shocked. He mentally slapped himself. "Did you make-out with them?" Mako cross-pointed to Asami and Bolin.

"Only Asami." She huffed. "Thank the Spirits Bolin didn't let me."

"Wait a minute." Mako paused holing his hands up. "Why did Asami let you?" He pointed with both hands still in the air to Asami.

"I was drunk, too." Asami answered. Mako stared at her with a shocked expression. "Hey, we just wanna have fun. Right, Korra?" They both draped their arms around each other's shoulders and gave comically wide grins. "That's right, Bra." Korra responded.

"Can we go now?" Bolin asked clutching his growling stomach.

Korra let go of Asami and began walking to her car. "Yeah, let's go."

She got in the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition and turned it on. Mako got in the passenger's seat and Bolin and Asami hopped in the back. Korra put the car in drive then drove down the street.

"Damn, Bro's." Korra exclaimed as she looked out the window. "You live in a nice ass neighborhood." She marveled the big, well groomed houses they passed.

Korra's POV

"It's really not that nice." Mako said; picking lint off of his red Stone temple Pilots t-shirt and light blue, faded ripped jeans. He dusted off his left black converse shoe with a scorch mark on the toe when he accidentally lit them on fire. He was always infatuated with fire because he's a pyromaniac. When they were kids, he always used to take his Mother's hairspray and Father's lighter and make a flamethrower. When he was around fire his eyes would grow wide with amazement and desire. It's his element.

Out of Korra's POV

Then she snapped back into reality as she continued the conversation. "Compared to where I live it is." She took a sharp left as Mako held on to the handle above him. "I live in the hood. It's awful. I have to park my car in the backyard so no one will steal it." Said Korra as she took a sharp right. Mako let out a low pitched "SHIT!"

"Damn, Korra." He held his chest. "Stop driving like that" He commanded. "This is Republic City not Rhode Island."

"Hey." She joked. "We Rhode Islanders take offence to that." She giggled.

"Hey we're here." Bolin said. "Drive thru or inside?"

Korra parked in a space and took out the keys. "Let's eat inside."

They got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. Bolin walked up to the counter and perused the menu. A woman walked up to the counter wearing the Wendy's uniform. She looked to be about his age. She had dark skin and long dark brown hair. She had on a genuine small smile.

"Can I take your order, dude?" The woman asked.

Bolin stood up straight. "I'll have a Baconator with one patty, a medium soda and a small fries." She typed the order into the computer in front of her.

Asami walked up to the counter next. "I'll have a small Apple Pecan salad, no dressing, and a small water cup." The woman typed in the order.

Mako approached the counter next. "I'll also have an Apple Pecan salad, with dressing, and a small soda." The woman once again typed in the order.

Korra ordered next. "I'll have a Cheeseburger with two patties, no pickles, large fries, 6 piece chicken nuggets, two packets of barbeque sauce, and a medium soda." The woman barely got the order in.

"Is that for here or to go?" Asked the woman.

"For here." Replied Korra as she turned around to see her friends gaping at her.

She leaned against the counter. "What?" She asked skeptically.

"How can you eat so much and stay so… so… Skinny?" asked Bolin motioning toward her figure.

"I work out five days a week." She answered. "I have a personal gym in my house." She said as if they already knew which they did.

"Oh yeah." Bolin said face palming.

Mako's POV

Korra loves to play with water. She loved the Ocean and how calm it is. When we were kids, she used to take me to the bay to watch the ocean waves roll onto the shore then retreat. But since she can't sit still for more than 6 minutes, she would bring me into the ocean and splash me. I would always play along with her and we would always end up soaking wet when we got home. I would complain and try to wring the water out of my clothes. But she didn't mind being soaked in water. She said it was 'refreshing' and made her 'feel calm.' Her eyes would become tranquil and focused at the sight of water. It's her element.

Out of Mako's POV

"Your food is ready, dudes and dudettes." She placed two trays of food then a bag containing two salads on the counter. Then grabbed their food then sat down at a table for four. Korra sat next to Bolin and Asami sat next to Mako.

Korra and Bolin arranged their food in a certain order; placing the food items in designated spots of the tray before eating. Burger at the bottom left corner, fries and chicken nuggets at the top right corner or bottom right, soda at the top left, and condiments in the middle.

They also ate alike. They bite off more than they can chew, they eat with their mouths open, they make a mess, they use their hands as napkins as opposed to an actual napkin, they try to drink the ice when they've finished their drink and they always burp really loud. Not necessarily in that order, though. Asami and Mako ate their salads with manners like normal people.

Korra and Bolin finished their meals at the same time. They sat back in their chairs and both burped really loudly, laughed for no apparent reason then high-fived each other.

Korra groaned. "I have to do some gnarly cardio tomorrow." She snickered.

"I should go for a jog tomorrow." Bolin added.

"You guys ready to go?" asked Asami as she got up to throw away everyone's trash.

"Yeah." Korra groaned. She uneasily got up and repressed the urge to throw up her lunch. "If Mako drives." She tossed the keys to Mako.

On their way back to Mako and Bolin's house, they stopped at the liquor store to get some beer. Mako and Bolin stayed in the car and waited for Korra and Asami to finish shopping.

"Alright." Korra stood at a fridge looking at the assortment of beer Republic City Liquors has to offer. "Me and Bo want Samuel Adam's Boston Lager and you and Mako want… What do you and Mako want?" She asked turning to Asami who was scanning the shelf of Vodka.

"He wants Cinnamon flavored Skyy Vodka and I want regular Skyy Vodka." She replied as she continued to look through the brands. "Marshmallow, Chocolate Mousse, Cookies 'n Crème, Coffee…"

"Gross." Exclaimed Korra. "Why the hell would anyone want Coffee flavored Vodka?"

"AHA!" Asami took a bottle off the shelf. "Cinnamon Flavored Vodka." She then grabbed a bottle of regular Vodka off the shelf and walked to the counter. Korra quickly grabbed two six packs of bottled Sam Adam's Boston Lager and ran to the counter.

"That'll be $72.18 cents." Says the cashier as he bags their drinks. Korra and Asami pay the man, grab their liquor and leave.

Korra placed the six pack of Boston Lager on the floor of the passenger's seat by her feet. Asami set the paper bag containing her and Mako's Vodka next to her in the back seat.

"Took you two long enough." Mako said turning on the car and backing out of the parking space.

"Just drive, dude." Korra snickered.

"Don't call me 'dude', okay." He commanded as he put the car in drive then pulled out of the parking lot of Republic City Liquors.

"Right." She threw her hands up. "Sorry, Bro." She smirked at him as he gave her an annoyed glare which just made her laugh. "You're so cute when you're angry." She poked his cheek but he ignored it.

Korra gave up trying to make him mad so she turned on the radio and pressed the CD setting then skipped to track 14. I Love Rock 'n Roll by Joan Jett. Mako', Bolin's, Asami's and Korra's favorite. All four of them began to sing along and pretend they were playing instruments. Except for Mako who just tapped the steering wheel because he was driving.

_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
I knew he must a been about seventeen  
The beat was goin' strong  
Playin' my favorite song  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'_

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come and take your time and dance with me

Ow!

He smiled so I got up and asked for his name  
That don't matter, he said,  
'Cause it's all the same

Said can I take you home where we can be alone

An' next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me

Next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me, singin'

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me

Ow!

Said can I take you home where we can be alone

Next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me,  
An we'll be movin' on  
An' singin' that same old song  
Yeah with me, singin'

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me!

Just as the song ended they were back at Mako and Bolin's house. Korra and Asami grabbed the alcohol before they exited the vehicle.

Mako locked Korra's car and walked around it to find his Father's car wasn't in the driveway. "Must've left to errands 'er somethin'." He mumbled to himself. But when he walked into the kitchen, there was a note taped to the microwave. He ripped it off and began to read it.

_Dear boys,_

_I had to go on a last minute business trip and I'll be gone for about 2 and a half months. Please take care of the house and don't break anything. _Mako heard a crash come from the living room and a 'Shit' from Korra as he sighed and continued to read the note. _I won't nag you, but I will ask you to clean the house when needed. If you need anything just call. –Dad._

Mako put the note down on the counter then walked to the living room to find Bolin hanging upside down on the couch, Asami drinking her Vodka straight from the bottle and Korra watching Spongebob Squarepants on the flat screen TV. In fact, they were all surrounded by the TV. Mako sighed and saw the shattered remains of a glass on the floor.

"Korra." Mako called. Korra turned to him. "Did you break this glass?" He pointed to the shards spread across the floor. Her eyes turned to the direction he was pointing.

She stared at it for a good 2 minutes before she spoke. "Nnnnnnnoooooooo?" She stared at him, expressionless, before she put on a wide comical grin that usually meant she was sorry.

Mako sighed and grabbed the vacuum cleaner from the closet in the living room. He plugged it in and tapped the on button with his foot and cleaned the mess himself. He put back the vacuum then turned off the TV.

"HEY!" Bolin complained. "We were gunna find out what was in Patrick's secret box." Bolin said as he sat up the right way. He grabbed a beer and popped of the top with his Fender Guitar bottle opener. He took a swig then placed it on the old coffee table in front of him.

The wooden coffee table didn't match the rest of the room. It was old, unstable, beat up and had probably seen better days. The rest of the room, however, was quite elegant. There were thin white curtains hanging from the windows, red trim and white walls. The floors were hard-wood and shiny. The furniture was red corduroy with a very thin white outline, which matched the red and gold intricately designed rug with white tassels. And the best part was the small, but fancy, gold and crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. But the coffee table didn't match at all.

"I already saw this one." Mako explained. "Patrick has the embarrassing photo of Spongebob at the Christmas party."

"Party pooper." Bolin sat back into the couch when an idea hit him. He smirked and ran upstairs to his room where he dug through his closet and pulled out a bong and a fairly large bag of marijuana. He ran downstairs and set it down on the coffee table.

Mako wasn't shocked, though because he supports the legalization and use of marijuana. "Okay, Bolin." He crossed his arms and snickered before reaching into his pocket and grabbing a silver Zippo lighter that had his name written on it in cursive.

Korra stumbled into the living room drinking her Sam Adams. Her hair was disheveled and pulled back into a messy side braid. Her t-shirt was wrinkled, the left pant leg of 'her' jeans was rolled up just below her knee and her converses somehow got dirtier.

Once she spotted the bong her eyes grew wide and she stumbled over to it. "Whoa. We gunna get stoned?" Korra asked examining the clear, blue, red and green bong.

"Yup." Mako said as he filled the bong with some weed and water. He brought the top to his mouth then lit the bowl before pulling it out and exhaling smoke. He passed it to Bolin who repeated the process; as did Korra and Asami.

By 4:00pm they were all drunk and high. They sat in front of the TV watching the Food Network, laughing hysterically.

"Why's that dude such an asshole?" asked Korra frowning at the TV.

"I dunno. Maybe he has to take a big shit." Bolin said as he and Korra laughed hysterically.

Mako's stomach growled. "I dunno 'bout you guys, but I'm hungry." Mako stumbled off of the chair he was sitting in and staggered into the kitchen.

He opened the cabinet next to the dishwasher and grabbed two family size bag of Nacho Cheese and Cool Ranch Dorito's and set them on the counter. He opened the fridge and took out sour cream whipped cream and some bean dip and placed them next to the Dorito's. He rummaged through the cabinet beside the fridge and found Peanut Butter, Corn Flakes, Marshmallows, Twix candy bars, Twinkies, Funny Bones and cupcakes.

He put the food items in a significantly large bowl sitting on the kitchen counter. He carried it into the living room and dumped out its contents onto the floor. Mako moved the coffee table out of the room so there would be more space.

They all immediately started to eat. Korra took the Cool Ranch Dorito's and sour cream and shared it with Mako as she sat in his lap on the floor. While Bolin and Asami made different combinations of the food.

Mako flipped through the Channels until he hit MTV. He was about to change it because it was a commercial but something caught his ear.

_You and your band can get signed at Boomin' Bumi Records. That's right you can get signed at BBR if you sign up for an audition at the following BBR music shops in these locations: Sacramento CA, Las Vegas NV, Albany NY, Tampa Bay FL, Quebec Canada, Atlanta GA and Republic City ME. You could have a chance to make it big. Sign-ups close September 14__th__. This message is sponsored by Yamaha and BB Records. _

Mako reached for a pen and pad sitting on a side table next to the couch and quickly wrote down a note for himself so he wouldn't forget to go to the BBR music store to sign up for an audition. He placed the pad back on the table.

Bolin, Korra and Asami were too high and drunk to even acknowledge, let alone comprehend the commercial, so they didn't know what it was. But they seemed to be pleased by the fact the 16 and Pregnant was on. Mako looked at the cable box clock. 2:30am.

The next morning, Mako woke up on the bathroom floor covered in chocolate an cornflakes. He slowly got up and walked out the bathroom door holding his pounding head. "I have the worst hangover right now." He mumbled as he staggered down the stairs and into the living room where he finds a mess of trash and crumbs. He walks over to the couch and finds his brother sleeping. His hair was styled into a fohawk, his jeans down around his ankles, shirt shoved down his green plaid boxers, a penis was drawn on his forehead and he was covered in whipped cream.

Mako slapped him in the face and he instantly awoke. He shot up and got into a defensive stance until he realized it was only his brother.

He groaned and held his head in pain. "Oh. Hey, Mako. What happened? You're covered in cornflakes and… I hope that's…" He slid two fingers across Mako face then licked his fingers. "Yup, chocolate." Bolin explained.

"Even if it was shit, why would you taste it?" He asked rather annoyed.

Bolin shrugged then looked down to find his shirt in his boxers. He pulls it out and throws it to the floor.

He gets up off the couch and almost falls. He pulled up his pants and tightened the belt but left his boxers visible. "Let's just find Asami and Korra." He says as he jumps over the couch to avoid the trash on the floor.

"Let's change first." Mako suggested. "Because I'm covered in chocolate and you're covered in…" Mako gestured towards Bolin.

"… Whipped cream." Bolin sighed.

"Let's just get dressed." Mako said as he walked up the stairs followed by Bolin.

Mako situated himself in the bathroom in his room took off all his clothes and threw them in his hamper to worry about them later. He didn't even bother to take a shower because it was 8:00am and he had a hangover. Which meant that if he took a shower now, he would fall asleep. He would have to wait till later.

Instead, he wet a wash cloth and cleaned himself with it. He dried himself with a towel then went to go pick out clothes to wear. He picked out a faded black t-shirt that said 'Green Day American Idiot' on it and had a picture of a hand holding a heart shaped hand grenade. He pulled on baggy, light blue jeans with holes in the knees and singed bottoms from when he stupidly kicked a lit Roman Candle sticking out of the ground into the ocean when he was drunk last 4th of July. He pulled on an old pair of black and red Nike's then went back to his bathroom to style his hair into his usual spikey fix using Axe hair gel.

Bolin stripped down naked and threw his dirty clothes in the corner of his room. He took a cold, five minute shower, dried himself off then went to go put on an outfit. He chose a green band t-shirt that said 'Cypress Hill' in white text and had a marijuana leaf on it. He pulled on some baggy Irish green sweatpants that said 'Aeropostale' in white letters down the right leg. He slipped on some green slip-on vans with white souls then styled his hair back into its normal, and somewhat messy, chic.

He walked down the stairs and met Mako back in the living room. "Ready to look for the girls, Mako?"

"Yeah let's go." He pointed to the stairs. "I'll look on the third and fourth floor; you look on the second and first level. Got it?"

Bolin gave thumbs up then began to look for the girls while Mako ran upstairs. His head pounding every three seconds.

He prowled the third floor looking for at least one of the girls. He looked in every room and corner. He almost went up to the fourth floor when he realized he missed the bathroom. So he opened the door and found Korra passed out in the bathtub holding a beer bottle. She was covered in beer and, for some unknown reason, flour. She was wearing just a bra, his boxers and his red plaid pajama pants. He went to go pick her up when he realized her vomit was in the toilet. He winced at the sight then flushed the toilet. The sound, apparently, was enough to wake Korra up from her drunken slumber.

She sat up, gripped her head and moaned in pain. "What the hell happened last night?" She looked at her outfit. "Why am I wearing Mako's clothes? And why are they covered in flour chocolate and whipped cream… And wears my shirt?" She looked up and saw Mako leaning against the sink. "Mako." She climbed out of the bathtub and slowly stood up, dropping the bottle she was holding. "What happened?"

Mako held his own head in pain. "I assume we got really drunk and high." He responded.

"Oh yeah." She gripped her disheveled hair and walked out of the bathroom. "Come on; let's find me some clothes to wear."

"I think I have some stuff that doesn't fit me anymore, follow me." Korra followed him to his room and gave her a red t-shirt that said 'Mako' in black text, clean boxers and grey sweatpants that said 'Abercrombie' down the left leg. She then used his bathroom mirror to style her hair into a tight side braid.

"Alright. I'm done." Korra explained. "Let's go help Bolin find Asami."

Just as they got downstairs to the second floor they heard a call from Bolin's gaming room that made them hold their heads in pain. "GUYS! COME HERE!" It was Bolin.

They walked through the door of the gaming room and there was Bolin helping Asami up. Once she was up she steadied herself. "I'm fine, Bo." She walked into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. When she looked in the mirror she realized she was covered in whipped cream and flour. "Why am I covered in whipped cream and flour?" She grabbed her hair. "Why is there chocolate in my hair?"

"Yeah, we all kind of had a similar dilemma." Bolin said. "Here let me get you a change of clothes." He offered and she accepted.

"Korra and I will be downstairs." Mako said as he walked out the gaming room, Korra following suit.

Bolin gave Asami privacy while she showered. He then gave her one of his old t-shirts that didn't fit him that said 'The Sugar Hill Gang' on it and a pair of plain maroon sweats. She used his bathroom to brush her hair and she was ready.

As they walked into the living room, they heard Korra scream in pure joy.

"HOLY SHIT, MAKO! THIS IS THE ONLY CHANCE WE COULD HAVE TO ACTUALLY BE DISCOVERED!" Screamed Korra at the top of her lungs.

"Do you have to be so loud? We have neighbors." Mako said rubbing his temples.

"FUCK THEM!" Korra screamed.

"What's goin' on?" Bolin interjected.

"Last night when we were stoned and wasted, Mako saw a commercial on MTV that advertised an audition for a spot at BB records." Exclaimed Korra holding up a not she found. Bolin took it and read it out loud

_Dear future Mako,_

_You saw this commercial that said you could get signed for a deal at Boomin' Bumi Records. Just go to the BBR music shop and sign up for an audition. But the sign-ups close September 14__th__ and it's September 4__th__ so don't waste time and practice until then. –Past Mako_

"Sweet." Bolin and Asami exclaimed simultaneously.

Mako sipped his coffee and got up. "Yeah. But first thing's first." They all looked at him confused before they realized the mess they've made. "Let's clean up."

* * *

How was the second chappy? Sorry if it was too long. But I was in the zone and I couldn't stop typing.

Anywho, If you wanna find out what happened to Mako, Korra, Bolin and Asami, it'll be the next chapter. And they don't know they video taped it yet. That's the only spoiler you're getting.

Also, sorry for the long ass disclaimer. I realize now that I could've just said "I don't own Legend of Korra or any of the real-life products or businesses I've mentioned in this Chapter." But I didn't cause I'm stupid.

Review, Favorite and Follow. I'll see you cool cats on the flip side. Laterz.

Bolin: Bye everyone *smiles and waves*

Me: WHO SAYS YOU COULD TALK?!

Bolin: Calm down

Me: Sorry. I didn't have a nutritious and balanced breakfast this morning.

Bolin: Well, you should've had Honey Nut Cheerio's. They're part of a balanced breakfast *holds up and gestures to a box of Cheerio's*

Me: *takes a bite of Cheerio's* You're right, Bolin. This is Delicious.

Bolin: Be happy, be healthy

... I don't own Honey Nut Cheerio's either...


	3. Video Evidence

Here's chappy 3. It's what happened while they were drunk and stoned.

Review, Follow and Favorite to get a free imaginary sandwich of any kind of your choosing. *Hands you a coupon for a free imaginary sandwich*

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, Crayola, Nintendo or it's products, or anything else I might have missed.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 3

_Mako sipped his coffee and got up. "Yeah. But first thing's first." They all looked at him confused before they realized the mess they've made. "Let's clean up."_

Bolin went to grab some cleaning supplies when his eye caught the video camera sitting next to the TV again. "Hey." He pointed to it. "What's Dad's camera doing here?"

Mako picked up the video camera and noticed it was plugged into the TV. So he picked up the remote control and clicked the power button to see that it was on Video Setting and a new video was there. "I think we taped what we did." He looked to his friends with wide amber eyes. "I think we should watch it." He sat the camera down next to the TV and sat on the couch along with Korra, Bolin and Asami. Mako pressed play.

_*Mako is walking down the stairs with his Dad's camera*_

_Mako on camera: *Whispers* Bolin's asleep right now, so I'm gonna draw on his face. *Holds up black washable Crayola Marker*_

_Mako: *Leans over couch with the camera facing Bolin with Korra and Asami watching* Hey, guys. *Camera pans to Korra and Asami* I'm gunna draw on Bolin's face. *Snickers* What should I draw?_

_Korra: *Camera pans to her* You should draw dick on his forhead *All laugh*_

_Mako: *Camera back on Bolin's face as he drew a penis* Alright, alright *Snickers* what should we do to him now?_

_Asami: *Camera on her* Let's give him a fohawk_

_Korra: *Camera oans to her* OOHH! Good idea. I'll get his gel *Runs upstairs*_

_Mako: *Gives camera to Asami and grabs the whipped cream* I'm gonna cover him in whipped cream *Laughs as he sprays whipped cream on Bolin messily* Shit I got some on the couch *Decides to take off Bolin's shirt to wipe whipped cream off couch*_

_Asami: *Pans to Mako* Oh, put his shirt down his pants._

_Mako: *Gasps excitedly* Good idea. *Unbuckles Bolin's belt and pulls down his jeans to his ankles. Shoves shirt down boxers*_

_Korra: I found it *Camera pans to her running down stairs then to Bolin's side* Mako, sit him up. *Mako sits Bolin up* Alright. *Korra squeezes gel into hand then starts to style his hair into fohawk*… Done._

_Asami: *Hands camera back to Mako as she walks into the kitchen* Let's cover him in flour. *Grabs flour out of cabinet*_

_Korra: Ohh. Good plan, Asami *Follows her into kitchen followed by Mako, who's still filming*_

_Asami: *Brings flour to living room but drops it. Explodes and covers her and Korra in flour. Mako avoided it*_

_Korra: *Dusts herself off* Well that plan is over. *Grabs camera from Mako* Hey Mako, I dare you to drink Cinnamon Vodka, mixed with chocolate and cornflakes_

_Mako: *Picks up Vodka, chocolate sauce and cornflakes* Easy._

_Korra: *Walks closer to him* But you have to finish a bowl in 1 minute while me and Asami feed you._

_Mako: *Shrugs* Alright. *Walks into kitchen followed by Korra and Asami and turns on the microwave timer*_

_*Korra, Asami and Mako get ready for the dare*_

_*The timer started and Mako filled a bowl with Cinnamon Vodka, chocolate sauce and cornflakes. Korra and Asami spoon fed him as his face winced in disgust. But just as he was about to take the last bite the timer went off*_

_Korra: *Filming Mako* You lose. * grabs bottle of chocolate sauce and squirts him while Asami threw cornflakes at him*_

_Mako: *Grabs chocolate sauce from Korra and squirts both of them with it. And also did the same with whipped cream*_

_Asami: *Grabs camera from Korra and films her and Mako play fighting*_

_Korra: *On top of Mako* *Laughs* You jerk._

_Mako: *Laughs as he pulls Korra into a kiss* Do you want some clothes to wear *Winks*_

_Korra: *Bites her lip* Yeah. Let's go to your room. *Korra grabs a beer. All three go to Mako's room*_

_Asami: *Films Mako's room* You have a lot of band posters._

_Mako: *Giving Korra clothes as she stripped naked* Yeah I do. I like to be reminded of what I'm into_

_Korra: *Pulls on a pair of Mako's boxers and pajama pants, but neglects to put on a shirt.*_

_Asami: *Pans camera to Korra* Korra, why are you wearing just a bra?_

_Korra: *Poses for the camera* Because I like to show off my stomach *Gestures toward flat, toned stomach*_

_Mako: *Pulls Korra into a kiss which got her covered in chocolate.* Now you're covered in flour, whipped cream and chocolate._

_Korra: *Shrugs* Whatever. *Grabs Mako and Asami's hands as she leads them to the third floor bathroom*_

_Asami: *Filming Mako and Korra Make-out in the bathtub* Why am I filming you two suck-face?_

_Mako: *gets out of bathtub* I'm gunna go get… Korra?_

_Korra: *Snores*_

_Mako: Never mind *Grabs camera from Asami* Let's go to Bolin's game room._

_*The two walked into the game room. Mako sets camera on coffee table in front of him*_

_Mako: Wanna play Guitar Hero on the Wii? *Points to the flat screen TV*… Asami?_

_Asami: *Passed out on couch*_

_Bolin: *Shirt still down his boxers and holding his pants up. Rubs eyes* What's goin' on?_

_Mako: *Holds back a laugh caused by the penis he drew on his forhead* Nothin'. Asami and Korra are knocked out._

_Bolin: *Grabs camera sitting on coffee table that has been filming them the whole time* Have you been filming shit?_

_Mako: Yeah. Let's go back downstairs now. *Walks down the stairs followed by Bolin who is still filming*_

_Mako: *Grabs stomach* I think I'm gonna puke._

_Bolin: *Following Mako into the first floor bathroom* Well, I'm gunna film it._

_Mako: *Kneels down* Fine. *Sticks head in toilet and violently vomits as Bolin films* *Mako flushes*_

_Bolin: *Walking out of bathroom* Well I'll leave you to that. *Sets camera down next to TV, plugs into TV then turns it off*_

Everyone gaped at the TV in disbelief. Mako, Asami and Korra snap out of their trance and decide to start to clean up their mess while Bolin still stared at the TV.

Bolin stood up and grabbed a mop. "I'm never going to get drunk and high at the same time ever again." His friends agreed.

* * *

How was it?

Korra: I loved it because there was a food fight. What about you, Mako?

Mako: I don't care because I'm too awesome to care.

Bolin: What ever, Mako. You know you loved it on the inside.

Asami: Mako, you're such a stiff. Just admit that it was really great because you know it was.

Mako: Fine it was really, really good.

Me: Thanks, guys. Just for that, I won't kill one of you in the next chapter. Instead, I'll introduce a new character who works at the Music Shop.

Bolin: Thanks, that's... WAIT, YOU WERE GUNNA KILL ONE OF US!

Me: Not anymore.

Korra: You better not. Cause if you do, I'll climb through your computer screen and kill you

Me: That's impossible. You can't- *Cut off by Korra coming through my screen with a big knife*

Korra: BOO!

Me: HOLY SHIT!

Korra: Just don't kill anyone or I WILL kill you.

Me: *shivers in corner of room, crying and rocking back & forth* O-oh k-kay.

Anywho, Review, Favorite and Follow. See you all in the future. Laterz

Also, I'm Bruce Willis and I've been dead this whole time.


	4. Best Bud's Build a Band

Hey here's chapter 4. You know what to do. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or any of the real life products, bands, songs or businesses I may have mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

Team Avatar was in Mako's red 2014 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray on their way to the BBR music shop in the Dragon Flats Plaza in downtown Republic City. **(If you google image "red convertible corvette', it's the first image below the picture suggestions).**

"I can't believe we actually have a chance, guys." Bolin exclaimed from the back seat. "Team Avatar actually has a chance to get out of the garage."

"I know." Asami added. "It's unbelievable." She paused. "I actually remember the day we became a band."

"I remember, too." Said Korra, turning in the passenger's seat to face Asami. "We all met in high school during band club and were best friends ever since."

~~~~~~~FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~

It was the last period of school on a Friday. Band club was messing around with their instruments and talking about their favorite music and such.

Mako was tuning his red Squire Stratocaster. He wore a white Sublime t-shirt that had a sun with a face on it. He had on worn out, black faded blue jeans and a matching black leather belt. His shoes were dirty red, worn out Adidas sneakers with black laces. His jet black hair was short and styled into a minnie fohawk that complimented his piercing golden eyes.

His brother was quite different from him, though. He had handsome green eyes. His hair was short, above ear length, with long black sideburns that thickly lined his jaw. He wore a green t-shirt that read 'No Sleep Til Brooklyn.' He had on baggy, light grey jeans with holes in the knees that were pulled down a bit to show his Irish green boxers. His sneakers were Green Goofy Boy Nike's that had seen better days.

A girl of about 18 with long, flowing black hair and jade green eyes walked through the door and set up next Bolin and Mako. She wore knee high, black riding boots, faded black skinny jeans that were tucked into the boots with a thin black leather belt. She wore a black Rage Against the Machine t-shirt with the sleeves intentionally cut off. Over her shirt, she wore a dark grey leather jacket with the name 'Asami' written in white cursive text on the back.

"Hi, I'm Bolin and I play bass guitar." Bolin smiled widely and held out his hand for the girl to shake.

She grabbed his hand and shook firmly. "I'm Asami and I play lead guitar." She looked up to the tall and brooding figure in front of her. "Who's this?" She held out her hand for Mako to shake.

He shook her hand. "I'm Bolin's brother, Mako. I play guitar and sing." He said in a deep voice.

"I've never seen you before." Bolin said rubbing his sideburns.

"I'm new here." She said. "Moved here to Maine from Washington, state." She stated

"That's quite a ways." Mako added. "How do you like RP high so far?"

"The classes are"—She was cut off by someone barging through the door carrying a pair of drumsticks in her right hand.

She walked to the solid, ocean blue drum set on a small stage behind the group of three. She sat on the stool and began to adjust the set to her liking… Angrily.

She looked up for a moment and caught the gazes of pale green, amber and green eyes staring at her. "What?" She asked rather annoyed.

"Why are you always angry when you come in here?" Bolin asked which earned him an elbow to the ribs from Mako as to say _"She's on the top of the boxing team, she can kill you."_

Korra looked at the boy with a scowl before she spoke. "I'm just an angry person." She replied rather calmly.

"There has to be a reas-OW! Stop that, Mako." Bolin rubbed his aching ribs.

The girl stepped off the small stage and made her way over to Mako. She stood in front of him, staring into his very soul. She had tanned skin, big cerulean eyes and long dark brown hair, styled with blue hair clips, into three ponytails. Two in the front and one in the back. She wore a white tank top with Green Day's Nimrod album cover on the front. Over that she wore a faded grey jean vest covered in splats of white paint. Her blue jeans were baggy and had a blue, makeshift rope belt holding them up. She wore black leather combat boots that were peeling at the heels and toes.

She continued to stare at him then spoke. "Are you the guy that fell off the roof at Iroh's party last week?" She smirked and pointed at him

"… No." He lied. He got really drunk and attempted to jump in the pool from the roof, but slipped and broke his collarbone.

"Yeah you are." She continued. "I know that because before I drove you to the hospital, I made out with you." She face-palmed. "Now I remember. Your name is Mako." She held out her hand which he shook. "I'm Korra." She looked to the other two. "You're his brother, Bolin." She pointed to Bolin. "And you're… Who are you?" She asked the raven haired girl.

"I'm Asami." She shook Korra's hand

After a long conversation, they four of them were best friends and knew everything about each other. Mostly regarding music, though.

Their favorite song is I Love Rock 'n Roll by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts. They all love expressing their feeling through their music. Stuff like that.

They stayed after and decided to play a song they all new. American Idiot by Green Day. Korra would be on drums; Bolin on bass guitar, Asami on lead guitar and Mako would sing and play any small parts on the guitar if needed.

_Don't wanna be an American Idiot  
Don't wanna nation under the new media  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America_

Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alien nation  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay  
Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue

Well maybe I'm the faggot america  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda  
Now everybody do the propaganda  
And sing along in the age of paranoia

Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alien nation  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay  
Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue

Don't wanna be an American Idiot  
One nation controlled by the media  
Information age of hysteria  
It's calling out to idiot America

Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alien nation  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay  
Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue.

"Wow, guys." Exclaimed Bolin. "That was amazing. We should start a band."

"That's a good idea." Korra said. "We're already great friends. So… Why not?"

~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~

The four friends walked into the music store and saw a wide variety of instruments and equipment. Mako walked up to the front desk where a tall man with long black hair and a ripped white t-shirt stood.

"Can I help you, young sir?" The man asked unenthusiastically.

"I would like to sign up my band for an audition for a spot at BB Records." Mako asked as he leaned on the desk.

The man took out an application and handed it to him. "Fill this out."

The group sat down in a waiting area as Mako filled out the application. He read it aloud.

Number of band members: _Four_

Name of Band: _Team Avatar_

First Member: _Mako Ito_

Instrument: _Singer, Guitar_

Sec. Member: _Bolin Ito_

Instrument: _Bass Guitar_

Third Member: _Korra Yamamoto_

Instrument: _Drums_

Fourth Member: _Asami Sato_

Instrument: _Lead Guitar_

Email address: _makoito

Home address: _1234 Street St._

Home Phone: _555-1234_

Mako handed the man the application. The man, whose nametag read 'Tom', handed him a piece of paper with a location and time on it. "Here's where it's goin' down. You need to be there an hour before the show starts which is 10:00pm. You gotta bring your own instruments; the technology is already provided for you. Got that?" Mako nodded then Team Avatar left the store to go practice.

* * *

Did you like it?

Korra: Yeah, but you said you were going to introduce a new character.

Me: Well I lied.

Korra: I should shank you.

Mako: Korra, remember the last time you threatened to shank someone?

Korra: *Sighs* I shanked Mel Gibson, stole his clothes, lit him on fire then put him out with a bucket salt water.

Me: *Starts to shake uncontrollably at the thought of being burned alive*

Korra: But it was justified.

Mako: *Turns to me* He spilled hot coffee on her.

Me: d-di-did he apologize?

Mako: Never gave him the chance to.

Korra: He was never going to anyways.

Bolin: Doesn't mean you had to set him on fire.

Me: When did you get here? *Points to Bolin*

Bolin: ... I don't know.

Asami: *Points to me* Just wrap this up it's getting too long

Me: Okay.

Korra: *Pulls me up by the shirt* And don't lie or I will torture you worse than I did Mel Gibson.

Me: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT *Korra sets me down*

Anywho, see you people next time. Favorite, Review, Follow Blah blah blah. Bye :)


	5. AN

**{A/N:}**

**I need suggestions, guys. Should I have them write their own songs? Because right now I'm having them do covers, so if I give them a song already written by someone (with credit to the artist of course) it's just going to be difficult when I have them do another cover (if I have them do another cover, which I probably will).**

**So suggestions. But rock only. It can be pop rock, fusion rock, hip-hop rock, the whole 9 yards. "Rock" has to be included in the genre, though. No dubstep, because I'm saving that for another story ;)**

**So leave a review or PM me, or whatever it is you kids do these days. I'm just in a stump; I have writers block.**

**So thanks for your guys' time, and please give me some suggestions and I will mention you in the next chapter and maybe even let you help me write it ;)**

**Alright, catch you cool cats on the flip side.**

_**Korra: You said you'd be introducing a new character.**_

_**Bolin: Yeah, you didn't mention that in your authors note.**_

_**Me: Oh yeah. I will be introducing a new character next chapter who will be important to the story.**_

_**Mako: Well, yeah we already knew that. But what's this new character's importance?**_

_**Me: I can't tell you that. It would give away too much information about him.**_

_**Asami: So it's a male character?**_

_**Me: I never said that!**_

_**Asami: Yes you did!**_

_**Korra: Just tell us.**_

_**Me: NO! I won't tell you that this new character is going to be Asami's love interest!**_

_**Asami: *Eyes grow wide with excitement* I get a love interest?**_

_**Me: *Face-palms* I've said too much already.**_

_**Bolin: What's his name?**_

_**Mako: Is he better looking than me?**_

_**Me: *Stares at Mako* ... I think the creators made you too conceited and cocky.**_

_**Mako: Hey! I'm a changed man in book 2!**_

_**Korra: Yeah, you're happier and less brooding, but you're still a bit arrogant.**_

_**Mako: You haven't changed a bit! You're still as hot-headed as you were in book 1!**_

_**Bolin: Guys, stop fighting!**_

_**Asami: Don't you guys realize that Claudia is controlling this conversation?**_

_**Everyone: *Stares at me with angry eyes***_

_**Me: ... Well, there needs to be some dialogue in these authors notes.**_

_**Mako: Well just wrap it up, would you!?**_

_**Me: Geez, fine... So demanding... Bye every one. See ya next chapter.**_

_**Korra: Finally.**_

_**Me: SHUT-UP!**_

_**Korra: *Raises her fist to my face* *Whispers* I'm not afraid to do worse to you than I did Mel Gibson.**_

_**Me: *Whimpers* ... Alright, I'm done, I'm done!**_

_**-TheClaudMaster**_


	6. Introducing Iroh

**Sorry, peoples. This is going to be a rather short chapter because I'm supposed to be doing homework right now. But I really wanted to update for you guys so you don't kill me and throw my dead body in a ditch to be brutally fucked by a Miley Cyrus zombie...**

**ANYWAYS, I hope you will all enjoy this chapter. Faovtire, rwvire, anf foloe and im gettij tird of typong so jus reed, ojay?**

**Disclaimer: i dont own lok or any of the songs or real life businesses that are incorporated in this chapter, blah blah blah blah, unicorns and such. ENJOY! **

* * *

Chapter 5

"Alright, guys." Mako gets his three band members attention. "Let's do Smells Like Teen Spirit." Mako said as they all readied themselves and their instruments. Korra would be on drums; Bolin on bass and Asami would play guitar while Mako sang and played guitar.

_Load up on guns, bring your friends  
It's fun to lose and to pretend  
She's overboard and self-assured  
Oh, no, I know a dirty word_

Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low (x3)  
Hello, Hello, Hello

With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us

A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My libido  
Yeah

Hey... Yay

I'm worse at what I do best  
And for this gift I feel blessed  
Our little group (tribe) has always been  
And always will until the end

Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low (x3)  
Hello, Hello, Hello

With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us

A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My libido  
Yeah

Hey... Yay

(Guitar solo)

And I forget just why I taste  
Oh, yeah, I guess it makes me smile  
I found it hard, it's hard to find  
Oh well, whatever, nevermind

Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low (x3)  
Hello, Hello, Hello

With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us

A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My libido

Yeah a denial  
A denial! (x9)

"I think we nailed it." Korra commented as she twirled her sticks.

Mako wiped the sweat from his brow. "Yeah, I think we did, too. But we should practice a couple more songs." He adjusted the mic stand then began to practice again.

Two hours later, the band was in Mako and Bolin's kitchen eating PBJ sandwiches for lunch. Mako and Asami had one each, and Bolin and Korra had three each.

"Korra, is there a time when you're never hungry?" Mako asked his girlfriend.

She thought a moment. "Nope. How 'bout you, Bolin?" Korra gestured to Bolin who had a whole sandwich shoved in his mouth as he shook his head.

"Any who," Mako continued, "We have only a few days before the show… And I was thinking that I should focus more on vocals." Mako stood up and placed his plate in the sink as he dusted off his hands.

"… What are you saying, Mako?" Asami asked in an all too expecting tone.

"I'm saying that we should get a new band member to play guitar and help with the background vocals." Mako casually placed his hands in his jeans pockets, thumbs hanging out. "And if I have to play acoustic then I'll do it, but this is more important."

"Alright, whatever floats your boat, Mako." Asami said in an indifferent manner.

Before Mako could retort, there was a knock at the door. "… That could be him right now." He said matter-of-factly. Mako opened the front door to find a tall man of around 27. He wore black slacks with a belt that had a long chain hanging from it. His rather tight red polo was tucked perfectly into his pants. His shiny, black shoes were obviously brand-new, and had a stitched-on, black tribal design on the outside of them. His bone structure was flawless; he had straight, blinding white teeth, eyes the color of the sun, and his hair was slicked back. He also had his ears and cartilage pierced with big, expensive-looking diamonds; his nose was pierced with a silver ring. He was handsome.

Asami's jaw dropped to the floor as she walked up to him and held out her hand for him to shake. "Hey, I'm Asami." She said admiring his piercings. She had a piercing as well; on her bellybutton.

"Hey," he replied as he firmly grasped her hand, "I'm Iroh." He smiled at her, showing his bright smile that made her melt.

* * *

**OMG, did you guys like it?**

**Korra: It was short.**

**Mako: She told us it would be short beforehand.**

**Korra: ... Oh yeah...**

**Asami: Korra, are you alright?**

**Korra: I'm fine, Mom.**

**Asami: *Stares blankly at her* I'm not your mother.**

**Korra: *squints at her as she slightly wobbles* ... Then who are you?**

**Asami: I'm Asami. Your best friend.**

**Korra: Oh, yeah... Who lit that plant on fire?**

**Mako: It's not on fire... And there is no plant there. That's Bolin.**

**Bolin: Korra, what's up with you?**

**Korra: I shouldn't have drank that cactus juice...**

**Iroh: *Walks into the room* Has anyone seen my bottle of cactus juice?**

**Bolin: Korra apparently drank it.**

**Asami: *Stares seductively at the new presence in the room* Hey Iroh.**

**Iroh: *Blushes* Oh, hey Asami.**

**Korra: *Falls on face and laughs* HA HA HA HA! I didn't feel that.**

**Mako: *Pinches bridge of nose* I think you should wrap this up writer.**

**Me: No! You can't tell me what to do.**

**Bolin: Actually, maybe you should because Korra is convinced that she has a pet dinosaur.**

**Me: Okay, Bolin.**

**Mako: What the hell!?**

**Me: What? You're too pushy and demanding.**

**Alright, guys. I'll see you on the flip side. Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review. Bye.**

**-TheClaudmaster**


	7. A new life

**Hey, guys. So here's chapter 6. I don't have much to say so Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or any of the real life products or businesses incorporated in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Okay, guys." Mako started. "We have only two days before the audition, and if we wanna land a spot at BB Records then we have to show them what we got." Mako took out a pencil and notepad. "Now I've done some research and found out who the big signers are and what they like to hear." He cleared his throat then began to list off the signers. "Alright, first is Tarrlok. But I ruled him out because of his terrible reputation." Mako crossed him off the list. "Ya know what, let's just go with Tenzin." Mako threw the notepad and pencil on the counter. "His favorite band is Green Day and we've got that covered. So winning him over is in the bag."

When the band was getting ready in the garage, Mako and Bolin's father came swerving in the driveway. Something was wrong.

Mako unstrapped his guitar and placed it on the stand then ran over to his father who was struggling to get out of the car. "Dad, are you alright?" Mako asked as he tried to help him. But he pushed him off sloppily then revealed a bottle of vodka that was practically empty. "Did you drink that?" Mako asked as calmly as he could, but he was fuming inside.

He looked at his son. "You're a disgrace." He slurred. "You and your brother. You two were supposed to become lawyers and make me proud, but instead you wanna be in a band." He took the last sip of his vodka then violently threw it to the ground. "Your mother is gone and you ju- just do what'e'er you want." He fumbled.

"Dad, that makes no sense." Mako yelled as he steadied his drunken father. "You need to leave." He half yelled.

"This is MY house you little shit. YOU and your BROTHER sho- should be da one's GOING!" He shouted.

Bolin set down his bass and went up to his father. "DAD, EVER SINSE MOM DIED YOU'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT AN ASSHOLE TO US AND OUR LIFESTYLE!" He yelled. "IT'S MY LIFE AND I CAN DO WAT I WANT WITH IT! AND IT SEEMS YOU WANT TO BE A DRUNKEN BURNOUT OF A FATHER AND A FUCKING OBSTICLE TO BOTH OUR DREAMS!" He finished and turned to his brother, Korra, Iroh and Asami. "Come on guys let's get outta here." They didn't hesitate as they started to pack up their instruments and equipment.

Mako and Bolin went upstairs, packed their things, then walked out to their car and put their bags in the trunk.

"FINE! LEAVE! I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS WHAT YOU KIDS DO!" Their father yelled as they left.

But Korra walked up to his Benz and reached inside the open door and ripped out his rather nice and expensive radio then turned to him. "Thanks." She said then grabbed her sticks and left.

The five adults got into their cars and left to go to Asami's house. She would go pack her things as the rest waited outside.

Once there, Asami found her father on the couch with his arms around two half naked women, and she lost it.

"DAD, WHO THE FUCK ARE THESE WHORES!" She yelled.

Her father had a caught look in his eye as he stood up. "Asami, this isn't what it looks like." He tried to approach her but she backed away.

"Dad," she said calmly, "I just came here to pack up my stuff and leave." She stared him straight in the eye, and not once did she shed a tear.

"… Asami." He attempted to place a hand on her cheek but she backed away then slapped him in the face.

He held his cheek then yelled at her. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Before he could touch her, though, A voice came from the front door.

"HEY!" Iroh said. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER!" When he saw the anger in Hiroshi's eyes he was too late. He had slapped Asami across the face.

That set him off. He ran full speed into him and tackled him to the ground. He pushed him over the couch then grabbed Asami's hand and ran up the stairs to her room. They both heard the whores scream and run out the front door.

He helped Asami quickly pack her things, because who knows how long Hiroshi would be subdued. Asami grabbed a guitar pick with her mother's name on it and put it inside a compartment in her suitcase.

"Alright, we better leave now." Iroh said as he helped Asami with her luggage.

They ran down the stairs to find Hiroshi holding a large kitchen knife. "There you are you sad excuse for a daughter." He ran for them up the stairs with the knife and Asami kicked it out of his hand then pushed him down the stairs.

"Come on." She shouted as they ran out the front door and raced for Iroh's white Mazda hatchback. They threw her things in it then Asami hopped on her motor cycle and Iroh got in his car as they motioned for the other three adults to drive.

They drove to Korra's house next. She got out of the car and walked through the front door. Her parents were sitting on the couch.

"Oh look who's here." Her father said. "The big shot musician." He and her mother laughed.

"Hey guys. I just came here for my things then I'm leaving." She tried not to hiss at them.

"Oh, are you going on tour?" Her mother asked.

"No." She answered; fuming inside as she tried not to punch a hole in the wall.

"Well, what is it then?" Her father asked. "Do you have a gig?"

"Yes, I do actually." She answered calmly.

"Oh, really?" Her father asked sarcastically. "Where is it?"

"At BB Records auditorium downtown." She balled her hands into fists.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if they don't choose your band." Her mother said.

She lost it. "YOU KNOW WHAT, GUYS?! I DON'T HAVE TO PROVE ANYTHING TO YOU BECAUSE YOU DON'T THINK I CAN MAKE IT!" She yelled.

"Korra, calm down"- She cut her father off.

"NO, DAD! I WON'T CALM DOWN! BECAUSE I'VE BEEN WAITING TO YELL AT YOU TWO EVER SINCE I JOINED A BAND! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU TWO WON'T JUST SUPPORT ME AND MY DESISCIONS!" She took a deep breath. "I'M GOING AND I'M NEVER COMING BACK!" She yelled as she ran up the stairs.

She took apart her drum set and placed it in its case then on a rolling platform. She packed her suit case and grabbed her leather jacket.

She carefully pulled her set down the stairs along with her suitcase. She walked out the front door without giving a glance to her parents who were watching her leave.

Mako helped her strap her set to the bed of her El Camino. "Hey, Korra." She looked up to him. "When you were in there, we talked with Iroh and he said we could stay at his place for the time being." Korra gave a nod then hopped into the driver's seat then broke down.

"I can't deal with this anymore, Mako!" She cried. "They don't even care!"

Mako turned to Bolin who was already sitting in the driver's seat of his car **(I feel like it's either a Ferrari or a Corvette. I forget which)**. "Bolin, you drive. I'm gonna go with Korra." He said as he hopped in the passenger's seat. He put his arm around Korra, who was still crying, and pulled her into a hug. "It's alright, babe." She hugged him back as she cried into his chest. "We're all here for each other." Mako shed a single tear. "We're a family." He himself began to cry as Bolin, Asami and Iroh came up to them.

Asami opened the door and she, along with Bolin and Iroh, hugged them. "Come on guys." Iroh said. "Let's go."

They all got in their cars and followed Iroh to his house. They would start a new life.

* * *

**I hope you liked it :)**

**Mako: It was dramatic. **

**Me: I wanted to make it dramatic. I thought it would be interesting to see you guys let out your true feelings.**

**Korra: Well, I don't cry.**

**Me: In this story you do.**

**Korra: ... I'll let it go for now... But I'm watching you... Closely...**

**Asami: ... ANY WHO! I liked this chapter. Very well written.**

**Me: Thank you, Asami. At least someone appreciates my artistry.**

**Bolin: I loved the part where I stood up for myself and told off my father *flexes***

**Iroh: I didn't get much character build. Besides when I stood up for Asami *blushes* **

**Me: Well I'll give you a back story in the next chapter.**

**Asami: When are me and Iroh gonna get together?**

**Iroh: *blushes harder***

**Me: Maybe in the next three chapters.**

**Korra: Wrap it up. I have a life you know.**

**Mako: Calm down Korra.**

**Korra: Fine.**

**Bolin: I like cookies.**

**Everyone: ...**

**Bolin: ... Thought I'd just put it out out there.**

**Me: Okay, then.**

**Alright, guys. Make sure to review, favorite, and follow. I'll see you next time. Bye.**

**-TheClaudMaster**


End file.
